


寒舍

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	寒舍

喻文波自觉没做错什么，可是姜承録垂下去的眼角以及绷着的嘴角都给喻文波一种自己罪无可赦的感觉。  
以前喻文波对宋义进的每次theshy送了人头都要哄着的说法嗤之以鼻，心道shy哥赛场上那么沉稳飒爽一个人，怎么会要哄。后来跟姜承録谈了恋爱，喻文波才发现这家伙的性格日益返祖，吃醋生气之事干得驾轻就熟，那怎么办啊，只能哄着，只能乖乖把嘴唇送上去任君采撷。  
姜承録对亲吻这件事永远也不腻味，能扶住喻文波的脸颊，吻到对方下颌酸得无法吞咽，两人交缠的唾液沿着嘴角落下来，喻文波总是仰着头的那个，所以姜承録会顺着那银丝，一路向下亲过去。喻文波的皮肤是那种特别容易留印子的白，所以要见人的地方，姜承録就拿嘴唇轻轻地摩挲，待到衣服可以遮住的部位，才狠重地碾下去。  
那湿热的触感最能勾起喻文波的欲望，他手撑在台球桌沿，难耐地挨着姜承録在他胸口唇舌并用地流连，心想你再吸也吸不出奶来。到后面实在受不住了，才抓住姜承録发顶柔软的头发把他揪起来，红着脸让他干点实事。  
姜承録焦渴的心被喻文波乖顺的模样熨服了一大半，把他的休闲裤连带着内裤一起拽下来，喻文波心疼地叫：“哎，那是我刚买的裤子，你不能扔桌上吗——”  
话还没说完，姜承録的左手食指就不赞同地抵在喻文波的嘴唇上，右手轻轻包住小阿水，悉心照顾那和本人一样俊俏的阴茎与囊袋。很快喻文波就没心思在意他那条被丢在地上的玩意儿，只能在他shy哥手里低低地喘，乌黑的眼里全是氤氲的湿气。   
姜承録在喻文波即将高潮时收了手，转而摸了一把湿漉漉的会阴，把喻文波的一条腿抬到球桌面上，好让属于姜承録的伊甸园暴露出来。喻文波射精的欲望枉顾本人意愿被晾在那里，肉穴里反而探进去一根手指。姜承録不仅是打台球的一把好手，玩阿水弟弟时也角度精准，在琴键上练得灵活敏捷的手指像球杆般，一下一下戳弄着喻文波的敏感点。  
喻文波的大腿根打着颤，被白色薄袜包裹的脚掌抵在球桌桌面上，脚背因为快感微微弓着，在姜承録手指的快速抽插下断断续续泄了出来。  
姜承録也不心急，加了根手指，慢慢吞吞地开拓喻文波窄小的后穴。喻文波慢慢从高潮的余韵中回过神来，扭头看到翠绿崭新的绿色台面上溅了几滴男精，顿时又羞又臊：“非要在这搞，这他妈都弄脏了。”  
姜承録不为所动，好像喻文波不是在骂他，而是在表扬他一样，声音里都是愉悦，说：“喜欢。”  
喻文波抬脚不轻不重踢了姜承録一下以示不满。姜承録在情事上花样之多，让喻文波深深质疑这家伙弹琴作画的修身养性都修到了哪里。  
姜承録捉住着送上门的脚，把袜子拽下来。喻文波的脚趾是可爱的，比起那张油滑的嘴更加真实坦诚，害羞、不安或舒服的时候都会蜷起来，忠实地反映主人的欲望。  
姜承録耐心地扩张完成，抽出手指时，喻文波的臀瓣已经因为汗液和爱液湿泞成一片，在木头上滑得快要坐不住，往后退时台球桌上微小的软毛又蹭在穴口上，又酥又痒。  
喻文波没脱上衣，姜承録便让他躺倒，拉高一条腿夹在自己肩上，阳具对准被翕张的小口，往里面送。  
喻文波就像一只在绿草坪上受刑的白鸟，屁股一点点吃进粗大狰狞的性器，脖颈高高地仰起，喉咙里闷着痛苦又快活的呻吟。姜承録轻轻抽插几下，待他适应了，才开始猛力冲刺。  
胀大的性器在里面突突跳动，烫得肉壁快要被灼伤，喻文波的喘叫这下彻底止不住了，和台球桌被撞击的吱哑声一起，一波赛着一波高，肉穴里的肠液与前列腺液被碾成白沫，黏在阴茎上带出来，在穴口积成淫靡的白圈，然后又被冲散，沿着臀线落到濡湿一片的桌面上。  
喻文波承受着性器的肆虐，被顶得快要散架，臀肉因为撞击和摩擦红得一塌糊涂。这感觉太爽了，爽得喻文波四肢发颤，哆哆嗦嗦想抓住什么，入眼的却只有几颗光滑冰冷的台球，在他颤抖的手指间滑溜溜地打着转，溜走时像在嘲笑他。  
滔天的快感与无助感让喻文波忍不住哭着唤道：“shy哥，shy哥，东根——”盼姜承録救他，把他从这欲望之海里捞出来。  
姜承録心软成了一滩水，把喻文波抱起来，喻文波的眼泪还止不住，埋进姜承録的颈窝里，抓救命稻草般搂住他不肯放手。姜承録便抱着喻文波干，这个姿势不好快速地操弄，他便一下一下重重往里顶，每次得进得极深，嫩肉裹住龟头贪婪地吮吸，要把姜承録的灵魂全都缴出来。  
两人连结的下身像在温泉里泡过，湿腻不堪，淫水菇滋菇滋地响。姜承録还不满足，一边操着喻文波的穴洞，一边还要揉捏他的屁股，将手心两把柔软饱满的臀肉揉成心仪的模样。  
喻文波即使再享受激烈的性事，肚子里那根狰狞的肉龙含久了，也涨得难受，正想求饶，门外便传来了脚步声，紧接着敲门声响起，一个温和的声音传了过来，是姜承録的哥哥。  
操——巨大的恐慌席卷而来，喻文波两眼一黑，竟直接射了出来，精液一汩一汩流不尽似地往外涌，喷在两人的上衣上，后穴夹得姜承録头皮发麻，差点丢盔卸甲。  
他重重喘了口气，死死把喻文波按进怀里，调整了呼吸，开始回哥哥的话。  
喻文波听着姜承録和他兄长一来一往地对话，几乎快被羞耻和恐惧给淹没，不由狠狠地张嘴咬上姜承録的胸肌，像是要把那块肉啃下来，才能解心头的愤恨。  
哥哥很快便离开了，姜承録低下头，温柔地抚摸着喻文波凌乱的脑袋，仿佛喻文波咬得越狠就越证明有多爱他一般。  
“对不起，我不知道，他回来，拿东西，很快走。”姜承録轻轻嘬着喻文波通红的耳廓，再次道歉，“对不起。”  
喻文波嘴上的力道松了，头却依然埋姜承録的怀里，声音闷闷地传出：“你他妈去给老子锁门。”  
姜承録听着这软软的鼻音，便知道他又哭了，没有让他抬头，很听话地要去锁门，但仍是抱着他，仿佛阴茎一刻也离不了喻文波的身体，就像一年前表白时捧在手掌中央递过去的心脏也离不开他一样。  
喻文波没吭声，在姜承録怀里挣了一下，脚落在地上，屁股里依然含着姜承録的东西，只是换了个不用他手臂使力的姿势。  
姜承録的心脏又酸又涨，匆匆把门锁了，便将喻文波钉在墙上。两人吻在一起，在这充满了情欲味道的房间里，像两只发情的兽类互相索取。姜承録贪婪地吃着，吃着喻文波难以自持的细索呻吟，吃着喻文波专属于他的肉体，吃着喻文波对他水一样的爱意，然后给他，给他自己的炙烫的精液，给他自己如虹的爱情。


End file.
